


A Bed too Fluffy

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [11]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Beds, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimmer’s bed was way too fluffy for Adora’s taste.





	A Bed too Fluffy

“Ugh.”

 

Adora groaned as she moved around in Glimmer’s bed, filled with fluffy pillows, and a mattress too soft for her taste. No matter how she turned, she felt strange and uncomfortable, while Glimmer seemed to be just fine. How could anyone relax in such a fluffy bed? It was impossible, especially for the old Horde soldier. Adora didn’t miss the Horde at all, but their beds were far superior.

 

“Glimmer, this is impossible.”

 

Adora let out another groan, which got the princess’ attention. Glimmer looked at her, confused.

 

“What’s impossible?”

 

“This. Just this. This bed is so uncomfortable.”

 

Glimmer got confused for a second, looking at Adora, and then at her bed. She had never experienced any problem with it, she had grown up with fluffy beds, and it fit her perfectly. That someone would call such a bed uncomfortable was… weird.

 

“You think?”

 

Adora nodded again.

 

“Yes. I can’t relax, it’s too much fluff and too many pillows. This isn’t human Glimmer. This bed freaks me out. I guess it’s a Horde thing.”

 

Glimmer nodded again.

 

“Okay, I get it. You can get out. Sleeping in the same bed maybe wasn’t a good idea.”

 

“Well, I wanna sleep together with you, but it’s too fluffy. Also, I can’t get down. Please teleport me.”

 

“Oh, right.”


End file.
